Finding the Trail
by Zanza8
Summary: After a blow to the head erases his memory of coming to Dodge, Festus thinks he's a fugitive and Matt wants to arrest him, until a lost child needs both their help.
1. Chapter 1

Doc started awake and leaned towards the examination table. There was another deep groan, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he turned up the lamp. "Festus?"

The deputy put up a shaky hand and touched his heavily bandaged head. "My head…my head hurts."

"Well, it's going to. You're all right, but I don't mind telling you that you gave me quite a scare. Now if you repeat that I'll deny it." Doc smiled and Festus turned bewildered eyes on him.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

It started as a typical evening in the Longbranch. Doc dropped by to visit Kitty, and Festus came in soon after. They sat together and drank and talked as they had so many evenings before, until a fight erupted. That, too, was a fairly common occurrence at the Longbranch and had its usual genesis. A poker game, a sore loser, accusations of cheating, and suddenly fists were flying. Louie ran for Matt, Doc and Kitty got out of the way, and Festus waded into the thick of the brawl. Then someone-they never did know who-broke a bottle on the deputy's head and he crumpled to the floor. After Festus went down the men were shocked and backed off. Doc knelt next to his friend and beckoned to Sam. "Get me some water and cloths."

"Right away, Doc." Sam went behind the bar as Matt arrived.

"Who started this?" asked the marshal. He glanced briefly at Festus, then cast a stern look around the room. The men fidgeted, looking everywhere but at Matt. No one said anything.

Kitty nodded at the surly cowboy who lost the poker game. "It was him."

Matt crooked a finger at the man and he came reluctantly. "Gambled all your money away and started a fight again, Troy?"

Troy scowled. "They was cheating, marshal. Every time I come in here I get cheated."

"You won't have to worry about it again. I'm giving you exactly one minute to leave. Don't come back for a month."

The cowboy's eyes narrowed. "You running me out for a fistfight?"

Matt's eyes flicked over to Festus, who was still out cold, then back to Troy. "I am." He towered over the cowboy, who scowled but turned and slunk away without another word. The marshal sighed and went to Doc. "How is he?"

Doc looked up. "Oh, I think he's all right. Took a good knock on the head, though. I'd like to get him up to the office until he comes to." Matt motioned to a couple of men and they took Festus out. Doc watched them go, then nodded to the marshal. "Don't worry, Matt. Hard as his head is, he won't even know what happened tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Matt went to Doc's office the next morning, but when he tried to open the door it was locked. That door had never been locked in all the years he had known Doc, and the marshal felt a chill as he knocked softly. After a moment the old man came to the door, but instead of letting Matt in he came out.

"Doc?"

"Let's go get some coffee, Matt." The marshal started past him and Doc caught his arm. "Festus is all right. He's sound asleep and Ma Smalley is sitting with him. I just need to talk to you and Kitty before you see him." Matt didn't move and the old man sighed. "You're just going to have to trust me, Matt. Let's get Kitty and I'll tell you what's going on. I don't want to have to explain it twice."

Now Matt and Kitty sat in Delmonico's trying to understand what Doc was telling them. "He's got total amnesia from that blow to the head."

Matt was appalled. "He can't remember anything?"

"What do you do about that?" asked Kitty.

Doc shook his head. "The books don't have a lot to say about amnesia...at least nothing that's helpful. It has different causes and degrees, and it can last for minutes or days or months..." He ran his hand over his face. "Or forever." Matt and Kitty looked at each other, then the marshal spoke. "Well, what do you do for it, Doc?"

The old man shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, Matt. There's no treatment for amnesia. Sometimes the memory comes back suddenly, sometimes gradually over time. Sometimes never."

"Doc, you must have some idea!" Fear made the marshal sound angry and Doc blew up.

"Well, I don't!" snapped the old man. "Don't you think if I knew what to do, I would do it? There just isn't anything to do!" They glared at each other and Kitty interposed.

"You two need to settle down. Getting upset isn't going to help Festus."

"I know that, Kitty," said Doc gruffly. They sat in silence for a while, then Doc stirred restlessly. "The only thing I can think of is for us to spend a lot of time with him. Take him around town, show him places he knows, talk to him about things we've done together. Maybe if we keep reminding him who he is, he'll remember it."

"Can we see him now, Doc?" asked Kitty. The old man nodded and they left for his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Festus had been moved to Doc's spare bed, and as they entered the office Ma came out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"How's the patient, Ma?" asked the old man.

"He seems fine, except for his head hurting, " said the kindly little woman, "but Doc, he looks at me so strangely, as if he never saw me before!"

"Well, as far as he knows, he has never seen you before."

"I know that's what you said, Doc, but I've known Festus for years and...well, it's just so strange."

Doc patted her arm. "Thanks for staying with him. I'll take over now."

"All right, Doc." Ma nodded at them. "Marshal, Kitty." She left and Doc looked at the bedroom door.

"Now remember, he doesn't know who you are. Act naturally with him, but don't expect him to act like himself. He may say or do things he normally wouldn't, but he's still the same person." Kitty reached for Matt and took his hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and looked at Doc. The old man nodded and opened the bedroom door.

Festus was sitting up in bed, head in hands. As they filed in and he saw Kitty he pulled up the blanket and glared at Doc. "Doctor Adams, I know you said you wuz brangin' some folks, but you just can't keep paradin' strange women through here!"

Kitty stopped short, then came forward at a gesture from Doc. "Festus," said the old man, "this is Kitty Russell and you've known her as long as you've known me."

Festus looked dubious. "I don't know that I know you, Doctor, and I sure don't see how I'd forget knowin' anybody as pretty as this here lady."

Kitty was startled. In all the years she had known Festus, he had never once said a word about her looks. She knew he loved her, but his feelings had always been brotherly and it gave her an odd pang to realize he thought she was pretty. She smiled gently and sat down next to the bed. "How you feeling, Festus?"

He plucked at the blanket. "I'm fine, ma'am."

She bit her lip. "It's Kitty, Festus. My name is Kitty."

"Miss Kitty."

The words were right but the tone of his voice was so uncertain Kitty wanted to cry. "I'll be by later, Festus, and when you feel up to it, you come see me at my place." Festus looked scandalized and she added hastily, "I mean the Longbranch. That's the saloon I own." His eyes widened and Doc came forward.

"We'll be there, Kitty." She nodded and tried to pat Festus on the shoulder but he pulled away. For a moment she stood frozen, then she turned and went from the room. Doc watched her go, then turned back to the deputy. "Festus, this is another good friend, Matt Dillon. He's the marshal here."

"The marshal!" Festus started to get up. Doc tried to restrain him, but even in his weakened state Festus was a lot stronger than Doc. Matt took a step towards the bed and the deputy subsided. "Doctor Adams, tell me the truth. Am I wanted for somethin'? Did I get hurt resistin' arrest?" His soft hazel eyes were terrified and Doc tried to soothe him without success. Finally he went to Matt and spoke in a low voice.

"Matt, you'd better go. I'm sorry. I didn't realize he would react like this." The marshal couldn't speak. He left the room and Doc returned to Festus and took his wrist. The deputy was trembling, his pulse racing, and Doc frowned. "I'm going to give you something to help you relax."

"I don't need to relax, Doctor! I need to know what's goin' on!"

Doc sat next to the bed and took a deep breath. "I've already told you. Your name is Festus Haggen. You live here in Dodge City. My name is Doctor Galen Adams, but everybody calls me Doc."

"Do I call you Doc?"

"That's right. We've been friends for a good many years. And Kitty is your friend, and so is Matt. You don't have to be afraid of him."

"He's a lawman, ain't he?"

"Well, so are you. Here..." Doc got up and showed Festus his shirt. "Look. This is your shirt and here is your badge. You're a United States Deputy Marshal, and you got hurt in Kitty's saloon trying to stop a fight."

The deputy fingered the badge, then said in a low voice, "I cain't read what it says."

"You never learned to read."

Festus threw the shirt across the room. "How can a man be a marshal if he cain't read?" He dropped his head in his hands. "I wisht you would tell me the truth!"

"I am telling you the truth, you stubborn mule!" The words were out before Doc realized what he was saying.

Festus looked up abruptly. "Why, you ornery old scutter..." Doc's face lit up, but the deputy was looking horrified. "Doctor Adams, I'm sure sorry. I don't know what made me say that."

Doc slumped into the chair next to the bed. "That's what you call me."

"Thought you said I call you Doc."

The old man looked wistfully at his friend. "You call me a lot of things."

Festus spoke cautiously. "You sure we're friends?"

"Oh, my...yes. Yes, indeed. You can take my word on that."


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty balanced a tray in her hands and knocked at the door. Doc opened it, frowning. "I know I said to spend time with Festus, but you're spoiling him."

She gave the old man a look. "He could use a little spoiling right now."

"Oh, all right! Go ahead, don't listen to me. I'm just the only doctor for a hundred miles around."

Kitty kissed Doc's cheek. "You're also a terrible fraud." She went to the bedroom door and called, "Festus? Are you up?"

"Yes, ma'am. You come right on in." Kitty opened the door. Festus was sitting by the window, looking out at Front Street. He smiled as she drew up another chair to the little table in front of him and set the tray down. "My, that looks good. Are you goin' to have some?"

"No, I've already had my dinner."

Festus started in on the food, then laid the knife and fork down and regarded Kitty with a strange look. "Miss Kitty, there's somethin' I been meanin' to ask you."

"What is it?"

The deputy looked down at the table, then got up and took a turn around the room. "Well, you're the onliest lady who comes to see me, aside from Mrs Smalley, and you come oncet or twicet ever' day..." He blushed. "I been wonderin' 'bout that."

Kitty caught his drift and stood up. "What have you been wondering, Festus? If I'm your woman?"

He looked at her nervously. "Yes, ma'am."

Kitty paused a moment to collect her thoughts. "No, Festus, I'm not."

"Wuz we ever..."

"No. Not once, not ever."

Festus looked relieved. "It's not that I wouldn' be proud to claim you, Miss Kitty. As sweet and pretty as you are, any man could count himself fortunate to have you."

Kitty sat back down. "Well, thank you, Festus."

He looked out at Front Street again. "Do I have a girl?"

Her lips twitched as she tried unsuccessfully to hold back a smile. "You've had a lot of girls, Festus. You just never wanted to hold on to any of them."

He sat down now. "I kinda figgered that about myself, but I had to ask you. It's been worrisome, not knowing if we wuz married up or somethin' and me not knowin' and not providin' for you. I had to know, don'tcha see?"

Kitty nodded. "I see, Festus." He went back to eating and she blinked away her tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Doc walked Festus down the street. "And this is Front Street. You go down from my office to the Longbranch, and a little further on is the marshal's office..."

Festus stopped dead. "I don't want to go to no marshal's office."

"Well, we won't today. We'll just stop in to see Kitty. Come on, we're almost there." They walked on until they reached the Longbranch, where Festus stopped again.

"Wait a minute, Doc."

"What is it?"

"This place..." Festus was looking at the sign over the swinging doors. "Is this the Longbranch?"

Doc was pleased. "Why, yes. Do you remember it?"

Festus shook his head. "I don't rightly know. I cain't read it, but seems as if I know that there sign."

Doc clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You should. You've seen it often enough over the years. Now let's go in." The deputy balked and the old man said patiently, "We've talked about this, Festus. Your memory will come back a lot faster if you get out among familiar places and people."

"Well, all right, yore the doctor. I reckon you know what's best."

"Of course I do," said Doc, hoping fervently it was true. He led the way into the Longbranch, the deputy following reluctantly. Doc went to a table and sat down, while Festus stood next to him turning his hat in his hands.

Kitty and Sam came over and Sam pulled out a chair. "Have a seat, Festus."

The deputy sat down. "Much obliged, Sam." Sam smiled widely and Festus looked at him closely. "That right? Yore Sam?"

"That's right. What'll you have to drink?"

"You got any Tow's Lightnin'?"

The bartender looked surprised. "We haven't stocked that for years."

"Don't I drink it?"

"You used to."

The deputy looked at Doc. "What do I drink now?"

"What do you want to drink?"

Festus thought for a moment. "I s'pose I'd like some whiskey."

Sam went over to the bar. "Coming right up."

Kitty sat down and asked, "How's your head, Festus?"

He rubbed the bandage. "It don't hurt a particle, Miss Kitty." Sam put three glasses and a bottle of whiskey on the table and Kitty poured. The deputy tentatively reached for a glass, then stopped. Doc and Kitty took their drinks and looked at their friend. He picked up the glass and tasted it carefully, then tossed it off just like he used to. Doc winked at Kitty and she smiled back. Festus grinned. It was almost as if the past week had never happened. Then Matt walked in and the deputy's face drained of color.

Alarmed, Doc looked around, then put his hands on his friend's shoulders and shook him. "Festus, calm down. Matt's not here to hurt you. He's your friend, remember?"

Festus took several deep breaths. "I know that's what you tolt me, Doc, but I cain't help it. I don't remember him a'tall and he worries me."

"Festus, can you sit here and talk to Kitty while I go see what he wants?"

A resigned expression came over the deputy's face. "Go on, then. Get it over with." Doc looked exasperated, but he went over to the marshal without another word to Festus.

"How is he, Doc?" asked Matt.

The old man ran his hand over his face. "He was doing fine until you came in."

"Now wait a minute..."

"Oh, Matt, I don't mean that the way it sounded. He still thinks he got hurt resisting arrest and you're waiting to take him to jail."

Matt shook his head. It hurt him more than he could ever say to know Festus was afraid of him, but he couldn't dwell on it now. "Doc, doesn't he remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces, and more's coming back every day but it's going to take time."

"Well, Doc, I just ran out of time."

Doc looked at the marshal sharply. "What in thunder does that mean?"

"You know Jeff Miller?"

"That young farmer out by Snakehead Crik?"

"That's the one. His little girl, Clara, wandered off from a school picnic this morning. Now we've been searching for her but we haven't been able to find her. Do you think Festus could track her?"

Doc looked thoughtfully at the deputy. Kitty was talking to him and he was trying to be polite and listen to her, but he kept glancing at Matt and his eyes were scared. The old man ran his hand over his face. "I don't know, Matt. He might not remember how to track. On the other hand, he might never have forgotten. I just can't say."

"Well, can I talk to him?"

Doc shrugged. "All right." They walked over to the table and sat down. The marshal leaned forward and Festus shrank into his chair.

"Festus, I know you don't remember me, but we've been good friends for a long time and I need your help." Festus just looked at him and Matt had to wait a moment before he could continue. "There's a little girl who's missing. She's been gone since this morning and we can't find her. You're the best tracker I've ever known. I think maybe you could find her. Will you try?"

Festus struggled with his fear. He was sure the doctor, for all his kindness, had been lying to him and he was wanted for some crime or other. He was also sure he couldn't trust this marshal as far as he could throw him, which would be not at all. But then there was that little girl. If she was really lost and there was a chance he could find her, he had to try. The deputy spoke slowly. "I'm willin' to take a crack at it, marshal, but I cain't hardly remember nothin'. Even if'n I used to be a good tracker like you say, I don't think I can do it no more."

"Doc thinks you can."

Festus looked at Doc. The old man nodded. Kitty was watching him-they all were. Even Sam. The deputy stood up and put his hat on. "Papa always said folks that believe in signs out of the creek don't never get themselves wet. I guess that means let's go." He shook Doc's hand. "If'n I don't see you no more, I want to thank you for all you done." He touched his hat to Kitty. "It wuz a pure pleasure seein' you again, Miss Kitty." Then he walked to the doors and looked back. "What you waitin' for, marshal?"

Matt was surprised. "Doc, how do you like that?"

The old man looked worried. "He probably thinks you're going to arrest him as soon as you find Clara. Watch him, Matt."

"You don't think he's dangerous, do you?"

"No, but he's still not himself. He's scared and confused and he might try to give you the slip. Just be real careful with him, Matt. Real careful and real patient, and Matt..."

"Well?"

"Bring him home safe. Both of you, come home safe."

Matt smiled. "We will, Doc. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Festus knelt in the long grass and picked up a tiny white heart-shaped button. "See this, marshal? It must have come off her dress whilst she was sittin' under this here tree."

Matt was a good tracker himself, but he marveled at the skill that had picked up a trail no one else could see and found a button that had been invisible to him. Festus' woodcraft was as sharp as ever and Matt could almost forget the deputy's condition. Then he would ride too close and Festus would flinch from him, that frightened look in his eyes.

They cast back and forth for the better part of the afternoon before Festus found the first faint footprint that led them this far. The marshal had hoped they would find the child before nightfall but the day was growing very late. The deputy stood up now and looked around, then shook his head. "Goin' to be gettin' dark real soon. I hate to say it, but mebbe we better make camp and start fresh in the mornin'."

Matt frowned. "I don't like the thought of that little girl sleeping out on the prairie."

"Golly bill, I don't like it either, marshal, but if we keep goin' now we might miss signs and have to backtrack in the mornin'. You can see for yourself the light's goin'. We got no choice but to stop."

"I guess you're right." Matt got down from his horse and loosened the cinch, then pulled off the saddle and dropped it on the ground. Festus did the same. "We'd better get some firewood," said the marshal. He looked thoughtfully at Festus.

"What's wrong, marshal?" asked the deputy.

"You aren't going to try to run off, are you?"

Festus was shocked. "With that young'un lost out here? 'Course not! I'll even shake on it." He held out his hand.

Matt looked down at that hard brown hand, remembering the first time he had ever shaken it. That had been when Festus was after his uncle Black Jack Haggen for killing his brother Fergus. Matt had been tracking Haggen too and run into Festus. The man had been wary of him, but they had shaken hands and Festus had been faithful to his word. Matt wouldn't have made it without him. The marshal took his friend's hand and shook it. "Let's get that wood."

They sat by the fire eating beef jerky and washing it down with coffee. Matt drained his cup and put it down. "I see you haven't forgotten how not to make coffee."

Festus poured some more for himself. "Tastes all right to me. Seems as if yore mighty picky for a lawman."

Matt stretched out, his head on his saddle. "I'm not picky at all. You just don't know how to make coffee. You never did."

Festus laid down on the other side of the fire where he could watch Matt. "That doctor keeps tellin' me you and me is friends."

Matt said lazily, "We are."

"How did we meet?"

Matt raised himself on his elbow and Festus sat up. "Well, I went out to a farm...the man who owned the place had been killed and his grandson came to get me. You were after the killer yourself and when I got there you were hiding in the barn. You came out and we found we were after the same man, so we teamed up."

"Did we get the man?"

"Yeah."

"Why wuz I after him?" The marshal hesitated. He wanted Festus to get well, but he didn't want to bring up painful memories. "Marshal?" The deputy was looking nervous and Matt sighed. Probably better to tell him the truth than let his imagination run wild.

"He killed your brother."

"I have a brother?"

"You had a couple. You come from a big family." Matt chuckled, remembering. "There's Eliab and Claudius and Mayblossom and Aunt Thede and Aunt George..."

"AUNT George? Who in tarnation names the babies in my family?"

Matt laughed outright. "I don't know."

Festus shook his head. "Mebbe that explains why I have a jack mule named Ruth."

Matt sat up. "You named him after a mule you had in the war. You told me she was your favorite mule and she got shot when you rescued some wounded soldiers and now you name all your mules after her."

"What side wuz I on?"

"The South."

"What side wuz you on?"

"The North."

Festus laid down again. "So we wuz on diff'rent sides."

"We're on the same side now, Festus."

The deputy put his hat over his face. "Just as you say, marshal." He was snoring in a few minutes, but it was a long time before Matt could get to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

They started at first light, Festus walking along peering carefully at the ground, Matt in the saddle casting his eyes over the prairie. They worked in an ever-widening circle around the tree and the marshal was beginning to feel discouraged when Festus called to him. He got down off his horse and knelt beside the deputy. "There. See that? There's the mark of her foot, plain as day."

Matt squinted at two broken stalks of grass turning brown. "You sure?"

"'Course I'm sure." The deputy got to his feet and into his saddle. "We must be real close too, so keep a sharp eye out."

The marshal mounted his big buckskin and they broke into a gentle trot. It was only a few minutes later, though it seemed much longer to Matt, that he spotted a flash of pink. "Festus! Over here!" The deputy turned and rode towards him as he jumped down. The little girl lay in the grass, sound asleep. Matt knelt next to her and touched her gently on the arm. "Clara?"

She started awake, then threw herself into Matt's arms, crying. "Oh, marshal, I was lost all night! I want to go home! I want my mommy!"

"It's all right, Clara. We're going to take you home right now." Matt picked up the little girl and handed her to Festus, then got back on his horse. They rode into Dodge around noon.

Jeff Miller and his wife Anne were waiting at the Dodge House and the young woman ran out into the street when she saw her daughter. Laughing and crying at the same time, she pulled the child into her arms. Jeff wrapped his arms around them both, then reached up to shake Matt's hand. Festus hung back, but when Jeff held out his hand he came up and took it. "I don't know how to thank you," said Jeff brokenly. His wife was absorbed in the little girl and he led her to the Dodge House, looking back gratefully at the two men.

The marshal turned to Festus. "I think this calls for a drink."

The deputy's face set and he turned Ruth. "Mebbe for you." Matt leaned over and caught the mule's rein and Festus drew his gun. "Turn that loose, marshal. I don't remember you, but I don't want to hurt you."

Matt dropped the rein. Keeping his hands where Festus could see them, he spoke very calmly. "Where do you think you're going, Festus?"

The deputy looked confused but determined. "Away from here'll do for a start. I found you that child and seen her safe to her mama, but I ain't goin' to jail."

Moving very slowly, Matt unbuckled his gun belt and dropped it. "All right, Festus. If you want to go, I won't try to stop you."

Festus nudged Ruth, then pulled up. The mule was not used to such indecision and sidled to one side. "Whoa, Ruth." A kaleidoscope of images flashed across the deputy's mind and he looked back at the tall marshal. He seemed to see him through a hazy wisp of memories-Matt talking, Matt laughing, Matt at a barn dance, Matt facing down an angry mob...Festus dropped his gun just as Doc and Kitty came out of the Longbranch. He reeled in the saddle and the marshal spurred his horse and caught his friend's arm. Festus held onto him, blinking painfully. "Matthew..."

Kitty started forward and Doc pulled her back, shaking his head. The marshal's throat was tight, but he managed to say, "Do you remember me, Festus?"

The deputy looked up. "I remember some, Matthew." He slowly moved to dismount and Matt swung down and helped him off his mule. Festus nodded his thanks, then bent for the marshal's gunbelt and handed it to him, smiling his old sweet smile. "Seems like I been away a while." Doc and Kitty came up now and the old man got the deputy's gun.

Matt smiled back. "Well, you're home now."


	9. Chapter 9

Matt and Kitty were having breakfast at Delmonico's when they heard the raised voices down the street. They exchanged a look and went to the door to watch Doc and Festus.

"I never said any such thing!"

"Well, you did. I remember it clear as a bell. You said we wuz goin' fishin' and I could use your good fishin' pole."

"You are remembering something that never happened."

"I am not. Yore just forgettin' what you said."

"I'm not the one who had amnesia."

"Amnesee? What's that?"

"AMNESIA! Means you forgot everything."

"You ornery old scutter, I ain't forgot we wuz goin' fishin'!"

"All right! We'll go fishing, but you're still not using my good pole!"

"Keep your blamed pole then! I'll cut me a willer wand and get a handful of worms and catch more fish in five minutes than you'll catch all day..."

Their voices died away and Matt and Kitty went back to their table. "We'll be having fish tonight," said Kitty.

Matt nodded. "We will if they don't drown each other." They burst into laughter and a waiter hurried over.

"Marshal? Miss Kitty? Is everything all right?"

Kitty wiped her eyes. "Everything's fine." Matt took her hand, smiling, and they settled down to talking of the time that had gone and the good times to come.


End file.
